Thanksgiving
by snoopy-9487
Summary: I've been out of the game of writing Farscape fanics for over a year. I'm trying to get back into the groove once again. My handle use to be PKprowlerPilot and I finished this fic a little over a year ago and I believe I never published it here, so


Author's Note: I have many handles, PKprowlerPilot use to be one of them. I took a break over a year on writing fanfics. Farscape ones included. I never posted this one on fanfic.net So, I'm posting it now. I'm trying to get back into the "groove" if you excuse my terminology. -snoopy-9487 (formerly PKprowlerPilot)  
  
Thanksgiving (Oringially finished 2/10/2003)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, you know the drill.  
  
Rating: PG-13, got some language in it.  
  
Note: This is somewhat of a future fic and this is somewhat of fun fluff.  
  
Thanks goes to aeryncrichton and Jule27. By my runs through my betas, it was really marked up so I hope you like the finished product.  
  
It had been a monen since Johns rescue, the crew had returned to Tormented Space and everything on board Moya had also returned pretty much to normal expect for a few things. John knew where Earth was now and he and Aeryn were lovers, starting off a-new. Aeryn also had the babys DNA tested, proving it was Johns child from the false Earth created by the Ancients, but both had agreed to leave the baby in stasis until the time was right.  
  
And things were better then they had ever been.  
  
  
  
One morning, John awoke sleepily and well rested. He nuzzled Aeryns neck, whispering, "Baby, you up yet?"  
  
"Just a few arns, John, please. We were at it all last night. For Frells sake, dont you ever get tired?" she whined sleepily. Aeryn had never been a late-riser, unless she had good reason to be. Aeryn had recently gotten back from a recon/ trip for supplies that had lasted three solar days and she was just tired when she had gotten back to Moya. She also had one more excuse. She and John had been at it most of the night.  
  
"Aw, come on, Aeryn, we werent at it all last night, maybe about three-fourths of the night but not the entire night," he replied.  
  
"Matter of opinion. Just let me sleep for a few microts while you got take your shower, John. Ill be with you shortly, promise." Aeryn turned lazily back onto her side, pulling the blanket over her head.  
  
"Fine, I now how you are if you dont get your sleep," he replied, "but let me just steal one more kiss before I go, Aeryn."  
  
She pulled back the covers and turned over as he snagged a brief but sweet kiss from his beloved.  
  
***********************************  
  
A few arns later, John found Aeryn working on her prowler as he strolled casually in with a childlike smile playing across his lips. Aeryn looked up and spotted the smile and replied with a sigh, "What were you planning this time, John?"  
  
He leaned over her prowler. "How do you know Im planning something? I could just be coming in here to tell you dinner is ready," he countered, the child-like smile still playing across his features.  
  
She stopped her work. "You only smile like that when you've been thinking and have a crazy idea of some kind. I know you too well, John Crichton."  
  
"All right." He held up his hands in defense. "I was thinking. Its almost Thanksgiving on Earth, within a few days actually. Why dont we, as in you and me, go down there and celebrate with my dad, Aunt Ruth and my sisters?"  
  
Aeryn put down the tools and leaned over the side of her ship. "What?"  
  
"Aeryn sweetie, nothing bad could happen on this! What could go wrong? We would keep a low profile, and you do speak English now!"  
  
"Yeah, but my English isnt that great, and something *could* still happen, though."  
  
"True, but theres always a chance of something happening! Come on, Aeryn, please!"  
  
"First, tell me why. Why should we go back to Earth?" Aeryn questioned.  
  
"Not everything has to have a reason," he said calmly. "Just give me a chance, I promise nothing bad will happen."  
  
"You cant promise that, and you know it."  
  
"All right, you have a point there, but please, Aeryn, just give this a chance."  
  
After a few microts of silence and consideration, she bit her lip but answered, "Okay. Do the others know about this little plan of yours though?"  
  
John nodded, smiling, "All of it was waiting on you. May I walk you through the plan?"  
  
"On the way to dinner?"  
  
He nodded again and taking his lovers hand, he explained his plan.  
  
***********************************  
  
After two days of preparing for their trip, getting everything ready and coming up with game plans, they were finally ready. The day finally arrived with John gently shaking Aeryn, urging her to get up. "Come on," he said. There was a hint of excitement mixed in his voice.  
  
"I know! I'm coming We still have a few arns before we leave."  
  
"Well, we dont have time. So dont take long, we have to be on Earth for sunrise."  
  
"Did you change our plans while I was asleep?"  
  
"Yes, this time I did. D'Argo is taking us down to Earth."  
  
"You sure that your family will be there?"  
  
John nodded. "Positive. I'm going to have D'Argo stay in range until we get to the house. Aeryn, everything will be fine, trust me."  
  
"Where did you say this place was again?"  
  
"Its at my Aunt Ruths house in Spring Church, PA. It wont be to hot for you, it will actually be quiet cold, even for my tastes."  
  
"So you want me to dress warmly?"  
  
"Yes, so you wont get frost bite." He added the last part with a small smile.  
  
"Frost bite?"  
  
"Its never mind. I guess one wouldnt be able to get it in this kind of weather unless you spend the night outside naked. If its decent, at worse youll get a little bug, and hopefully it wont snow if were lucky."  
  
"I think snow would be interesting," Aeryn said.  
  
"I suppose snow could be nice, Sunshine. But get dressed, well be leaving within the arn." He flashed a smile at her. "Ill makea quick breakfast for you if you want one."  
  
"I would really like that John," she replied, with a smile back. "Meet you in the central chamber in a half-arn?"  
  
"Most women Ive known would take hours just to get ready for the most simplest things." John told her as he took his black trench coat.  
  
Aeryn slid out of bed and stretched "Then again, Im not like most girls youve met," she added smiling again.  
  
"No, in that regard, you are right. Youre the best women Ive ever met. The women I dated back on Earth, is well, another story."  
  
"Now go, I need to get ready and you need to get breakfast ready."  
  
"Will do. See you in a few." John smiled again as he left.  
  
Aeryn merely shook her head, dismissing the conversation. Even after all these cycles, she sometimes called him the frelling human, but she still loved him anyway.  
  
***********************************  
  
It actually took her less time than that to get ready. She took an extremely quick shower, found her attire with ease, tied her back into a simple pony tail, got her pulse pistol and rushed back to meet John in the central chamber in over just a quarter arn.  
  
"Hope you like green eggs and something," he said, "I overcooked the eggs, sorry about that."  
  
She shrugged it off, "Thats okay, John. Arent those the eggs that DArgo picked up from the last planet we were on?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, "and when I apparently overcooked them, they turned green, as for the something, I really dont know what that is. I think I burned it or something."  
  
"Thats comforting," Aeryn said sarcastically. "Hmmm the eggs look okay, but just looking at that that thing makes me want to vomit." She wearily stared down at the green eggs and the crusty thing.  
  
"Aeryn, it cant be that bad, sure even though it does look like rotten meat of some kind, how bad could it be?" John bent down taking a small bite.  
  
"Well?"  
  
John shot straight up and ran to the nearest waste funnel, spitting it out. "Aw, damn! That taste like some really bad shit! God!" A series of more curses followed. But over his bad-mouthing, he swore he could hear her giggling. He turned around to find her hold a hand over her mouth, trying to stop her giggling and keep a serious face at the same time.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"You saw how I reacted! God, I swear I havent anything that vile in my entire life!"  
  
"You want to skip then?"  
  
"That sounds like a million dollar idea, Baby," he said. John took Aeryns hand. "You ready?"  
  
"I am if you are," she said quietly.  
  
"Then lets go, DArgo is waiting for us."  
  
"I hope everything will work out."  
  
"It will."  
  
  
  
As DArgo landed his ship, John and Aeryn prepared to depart and the captain was doing last minute worrying. "You two sure youll be okay?" he asked.  
  
"Well be fine, D," John said, "Its only three days."  
  
"Yeah, and besides, we still do have our comms."  
  
"Okay. Just be careful then," he said. "Ill be back for you within three solar days."  
  
"Have fun on Moya." John said, smiling boyishly again.  
  
They finally disembarked off of DArgos ship and were greeted by the cold fall air and the country landscape of Western Pennsylvania. "So now what?" Aeryn asked, pulling the coat around her tightly and surveying the surroundings. "Its still night. How do you know if you got us in the right place?"  
  
"During Thanksgiving, I would spend summers here as a kid. My mom would say that we had to get out of the city every now and then. What better place then my Aunt Ruths house. I know this area like the back of my hand." He buttoned up his coat also and slung the bag over his shoulder.  
  
"And the reason for dropping us off here and now?" she queried.  
  
"One, middle of nowhere. Reason two, the house is only down about a mile or two in that direction." He indicated to the north direction of the road, "And this time because no one would see us."  
  
She nodded, "Understood. Could we get going now, its really starting to get cold."  
  
"Come on, before Jack Frost nips at your nose even worse."  
  
"Jack Frost? Does this involve that frost bite you told me about?"   
  
"Its just a saying."  
  
After about a half arn of walking, the sun was just starting to rise. Aeryn was really pissed because it was so cold and she was nervous about meeting his family. John was just happy to be home, despite the nasty weather that Aeryn had now just started complaining about. "How much longer?"   
  
"Not much longer, I promise." He suddenly stopped in mid tracks, staring at the horizon.  
  
"John, what is it? Is there something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head, smiling broadly, "No, nothing is wrong. Its just, were here. Look!"  
  
Aeryn followed his instructions, following his gaze. What she saw was a stunning sight. The morning sun, just rising, hitting a simple white country house in the distance, the roof glistening from the frost from the night before. Behind the house were mountains, with the night sky quickly fading. "Thats beautiful."  
  
"I know. Come on, before anyone gets up." John broke off in a run for the last little ways.  
  
"John, wait! We dont know if they are even there!" But her words werent loud enough for John to hear. So she too broke off into a run, following him to the house.  
  
John finally slowed as he neared the porch of the old, white farmhouse. "This is it, Aeryn. This is my Aunt Ruths house. I think I saw my dads car in the driveway. Think he is up yet?"  
  
"John, take this one step at a time, please," she begged.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Youre not thinking. Put yourself in his place, how would you feel after thinking your only son was dead then have him appear at the foot of you door?"  
  
John was silent for a few moments. "Shocked I guess. I wouldnt really know what to do if I was in his place."  
  
"Think before you act," she advised.  
  
"How about I just knock on the door and take it from there?"  
  
"Ill be right here along side you, John. You have my word on that."  
  
"Thanks," he whispered. He bent down and gave her a kiss.  
  
"There was no need for that," she replied in a small voice.  
  
"Yes there was."  
  
"Shouldn't you knock on the door right now?"  
  
"Maybe I should at that." He flashed another smile as he gathered himself up. "How do I look, Aeryn?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
John raised his fist to knock and hesitated for a microt before finally knocking. The sound echoed through out the house. John could feel himself tensing with excitement, so could Aeryn. "Whats taking so long?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Try waiting a few moments, John," Aeryn said coolly.  
  
Finally they heard footsteps coming to the door, shuffling slowly, sleepily. John looked at Aeryn nervously as the footsteps grew nearer, she gave him a warm smile as reassurance to him. Finally the locks were undone. And the door slowly opened. And who else to should appear at the door than Jack Crichton. He was obviously not fully awake yet.  
  
John wanted to say so much, but only two things came out of his mouth. With the saddest smile, he said, "Hi, dad."  
  
Jack now looked much more awake. "What did you say?"  
  
"Hi, dad," John repeated. "It's... me."  
  
Jack Crichton just stood there for a few moments, still in shock. But the two men grabbed each other in a hug. "You're alive? But how, John?"  
  
John smiled looking down, then to Aeryn, and then back to his dad. "Its actually a very long story. May we come in?"  
  
"Of course, John. Who's your friend?"  
  
"Dad, I want you to meet the radiant, Aeryn Sun. Aeryn, this is my dad."  
  
"Its a pleafsure to finally meet you," Aeryn said carefully in English. "Ive heard some much about you."  
  
"Pleasure, Aeryn." John said.  
  
"Where did you two meet?" Jack asked, smiling at the two.  
  
"Thats also part of the story, dad."  
  
"Where have you been, John?"  
  
"Well, we're just heard on a holiday visit. The thing is you can't tell anyone outside of the family that we were here."  
  
Jack nodded understanding. "Why dont you two come in, Ill get your Aunt Ruth up." Jack went back up stairs while John took Aeryn by the hand and led her in the house.  
  
"That went easier then I expected," John said, dropping the bag by the door.  
  
"Yes, it did." Aeryn stopped at a mantle full of pictures. She smiled looking over the old photographs. "John, which ones are these of you?"  
  
He stopped and started to carefully to examine the pictures. He picked one out of the middle. It was a picture of a young John Crichton and his mother. "This was taken when I was about six, I think. And that's my mom my mom. I cant remember exactly what was going on at that time though."  
  
"Well, one fact is for sure, you were as charming as you were then and as you are today. How about all these others?"  
  
"Well, my Aunt Ruth and dad are siblings." He pointed out an old photo of two children, one girl and one boy, " My Aunt was older by two years. This is them a long time ago. And this is my parents getting married, that one of my aunt. And these are of my sisters."  
  
He gestured with his hand to indicate certain sections of the display.  
  
"Are your sisters here yet?" Aeryn asked, suddenly nervous.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I didnt see their cars anyway," he explained. "Why dont we have seat?"  
  
"Thats not a bad idea in fact, my legs are killing me from running after you." She walked to the couch, collapsing upon it. John did the same. "So far, this has been a first. Youve actually had a good idea for once and nothing has gone wrong."  
  
"Ouch," he said playfully. "That was harsh, Aeryn. Not all my ideas are bad, you know. I have good ones every know and then."  
  
"Every now and then. It isnt that often."  
  
"Well, its matter of opinion," he finished.  
  
Just as John finished the argument, he heard the voices of Jack and Aunt Ruth slowly nearing them. "Why did you get me up this early, Jack? The girls arent here are they?"  
  
"No, but someone else is. Your nephew," Jack said.  
  
"What are you talking about, Jack?" Aunt Ruth asked.  
  
"This." Jack led his sister to the living room where John and Aeryn were both sitting.   
  
Johns aunt looked very much like he brother Jack. "Johnny?" she whispered in disbelief.  
  
Aeryn looked at John and said in Sebacean, "Johnny? Should I call you that next time we have sex?"  
  
John was still on the couch in shock so it took him a few moments to think clearly. "Aeryn, you can speak English here. Remember that they do not have translator microbes like I do. They cant understand you if you speak in Sebacean," he reminded her.  
  
Aeryn gave him the look, I know! "Fine. But at least start to speak English here!" John said.  
  
"Okay, done. So why dont you introduce me to your Aunt Ruth," she suggested in English this time.  
  
John smiled sarcastically at Aeryn. And stood up, "Hey," he greeted casually, as if nothing had happen over the past four years.  
  
Aunt Ruth smiled sadly through the tears that started to flow, and the family of Crichtons embraced each other in a hug. Aeryn was left to sitting on the couch, feeling left out of the circle. "Aeryn," John called, "Come here, I want you to meet my Aunt Ruth. Aunt, this is Aeryn Sun."  
  
"Its nice to finally meet you," Johns aunt greeted.  
  
"It is nice to meet you also," Aeryn greeted back.  
  
And so it went on into the afternoon  
  
***********************************  
  
Jack, John and Aeryn were gathered in the kitchen with Aunt Ruth slaving over the stove all ready preparing Thanksgiving dinner. John and Aeryn were giving a basic layout of the story that they would tell in full at the dinner the next day.  
  
"My goodness, Johnny!" Aunt Ruth exclaimed.  
  
"Yes indeed, John." Jack looked at him. "Your appearance reflects, along with that weapon it looks like. You sure look different anyway."  
  
"Along my pulse pistol and of course, Aeryn."  
  
"What was your species again, dear?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sebacean," Aeryn said.   
  
"Well, you do look very much human," Johns Aunt Ruth said.  
  
"Well, Johns been told he looks like a Sebacean out there." Aeryn smiled at John.  
  
"And weve barely even scratched the surface of this little saga." John said. "Youll just have to wait for the rest when Karen and Rachel come. By the way, how are my sisters doing?"  
  
"Well, John," Jack said. "Theyre doing fine. Karen is due to have her first child in a another month"  
  
"Karen's get married?" John asked.  
  
Aeryn felt out of place as John started talking about his family. She had never been there during those times, and those stories didn't mean anything to her. "John, Im going to be outside for awhile, if thats okay with you," she said quietly in Sebacean. She didnt want the rest of his family to know.  
  
"Aeryn, you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Im sure. Theres nothing wrong."  
  
"Okay, just dont go far." He turned back to his family and Aeryn left under a veil of silence.  
  
***********************************  
  
Aeryn stepped out into the forty-degree weather and pulled on her coat. She found this to be quite nice. Not to hot, not to cold. She wondered off the porch out into the wide, field-like yard. Surveying the property, she decided to explore to see what she could find.  
  
Aeryn first wandered out into the nearby fields that surrounded the house, then up a dirt road, that lead to a small, old barn. Her curiosity encouraged her to open the door and see what was inside. At first she did a gentle tug on the door, but it wouldnt budge. So she pulled a little harder and the door did open.   
  
"Aeryn!" John called.  
  
She turned around, surprised to see him. "What?"  
  
"God, do you have any idea how worried Ive been about you? I told you not to go far."  
  
"I didnt!" she said. "I didnt go far at all."  
  
"Yes, you did. I use to come up here just to get away from my family when I was angry." He paused. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me," she lied. "I just thought I would explore a little bit."  
  
"Youre still lying."   
  
"No, I am not! Will you leave me alone with that subject?"  
  
"Aeryn, tell me whats wrong, please." John took her hands and stared deeply into her eyes. "You know you can tell me anything. Just speak your mind."  
  
"You sure you want to hear what I have to say?" she asked uncertain.  
  
"Positive. Lets take a little walk and well talk. Does that sound good?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
  
  
John and Aeryn walked up the dirt road, their hands entangled within each other. "Do you know why I left so suddenly?" Aeryn asked.  
  
"You didnt like the cooking?" John answered, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"No, thats not it! I havent even tried your aunts cooking yet!" She gave a small smile at his remark. "I just dont seem to fit in here. I mean, this is your family, not mine. Im starting to regret coming here. Not because it was a bad idea. It wasnt at all, but I just feel out of place. Like I dont belong."  
  
"Aeryn, sweetie, these feeling are natural. Theyll pass eventually. Hell, I even feel out of place some, honestly."  
  
"How could you? This is your family to begin with, this is your home."  
  
"Yes, but as Ive said before, Moya is now my true home, and the crew, especially you, are my current family. I havent been here in four cycles. Im almost as much as a stranger to this, as I was when I first came onboard Moya. Im betting that this was meaningless, but I hope I made some sense for you."  
  
"You did," she insisted. "For once, you did."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Im just kidding, you know that."  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"You feeling good enough to get back with me? Its almost dinner time. I have our bedroom all set up. And for desert tonight, I made sure we would have chocolate." He smiled at her once again. "I also talked to my family a little more before coming out to find you."  
  
She looked up at him in alarm. "Did you tell them about the baby yet?"  
  
"Theres no need to panic. We can tell them tomorrow night if you want. I just didnt tell them right of the bat because I wanted to know if it was okay with you. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"There could be."  
  
"Well talk about it later on tonight, when everyone else is asleep."  
  
"Sounds like a brilliant idea to me."  
  
***********************************  
  
After dinner and desert, the group gathered in the living room to watch TV and this gave John the chance to expose Aeryn more to human culture. During this, Aeryn started asking questions, comparing human culture to ones she was more familiar with. Aunt Ruth and Jack were quite amused with this and John found this to be wonderful with her asking all these questions.  
  
  
  
Finally, later into the night, everyone finally went to bed. John lead Aeryn up to their bedroom. "So, was today a lot better then you thought it would be?"  
  
"As a matter of fact it was." Aeryn shut the door behind her and went to the bag to dig out her pjs. She found her usual black T-shirt and also found a black pair of sweat pants to go with it. "Why did you pack these?"  
  
"It does get cold on this side of the house at night, thats why. I didnt want you to freeze to death."  
  
"Really," she said playfully, "and exactly how cold will it get? Im sure Ill keep warm."  
  
John smiled, "Not tonight, Aeryn, not here."  
  
"Come on! We could be quiet. We've done it before."  
  
"I'm just a little unsure."  
  
"I know but it's just a thought. Were still going to be sleeping together right?"  
  
"Of course. You get ready for bed, while Ill take a shower and then Ill be back."  
  
"Right, John. Go take your shower. Ill be waiting for you."  
  
"Will my Sunshine be able to get her beauty sleep tonight?"  
  
Aeryn threw a pillow at him, "Go!"  
  
"I shall return," he said as he left to go to the bathroom.  
  
Aeryn merely smiled to herself, "Dont take long!"  
  
"I wont!"  
  
"You better not!" she said.  
  
Aeryn told herself in amusement that she sounded much like she imagined a mother would, but like all things, she dismissed that fact.  
  
Within a few minutes, she was in bed, trying to get warm beneath the cold sheets. John now walked in, ready for bed. "John, could you get a few more blankets? Its cold in here."  
  
"How many do you need?"  
  
"Just one or two. I have you to keep me warm this evening, dont I?"  
  
John picked up two blankets off the chair that was sitting off to the side and threw them over the bed as he crawled in with her. John turned out the light and wrapped her up in the tight embrace. "Of course you do. Ill keep you warm tonight." He bent over, whispering into her ear.  
  
"Not here." She nestled beneath his strong arms. "At least not now."  
  
"So what did you think about today?" he asked in a soft whisper.  
  
"It was good. Different."  
  
"Just wait till you meet my sisters, youll love them."  
  
"Im sure I will, John. Im sure I will."  
  
John was quiet for a while, and asked, "Aeryn, what would you think of getting hitched?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Married. Do you want to get married."  
  
She sighed. "John, cant we talk about this tomorrow?"  
  
"Come on, Aeryn, humor me on this. Do you want to tell them that you are carrying our baby and that we arent even married?"  
  
"Does it matter?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she continued, "Were going to have to explain what happened, well be able to do it tomorrow, right? Youre going to tell them the whole story from the beginning, including the false Earth?"  
  
"Yes, everything. They have a right to know. But Im positive theyll ask if we are married. Weve certainly been acting like it."  
  
"Were lovers, what do you expect? I'm a little unsure about marriage right now. And we have good reason to at this moment. Dont you agree?"  
  
"Yes, but when we do, but do you still want to get married?" he asked.  
  
"When the time comes, John." She turned over within his arms and said, "Would you mind shutting up now?"  
  
"With pleasure. I love you, Aeryn."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
And with Aeryns last sentence, they both faded off into a deep, well-deserved sleep.  
  
***********************************  
  
Aeryn was the first one to get up that morning. The first thing she noticed was the cold air hitting her face. But the rest of her body was warm, wrapped beneath the nest of blankets that they had piled on through-out the night and John's strong grasp.  
  
It was strange for her getting up here. She expected to hear Moyas systems running, the DRDs scurrying about the ship, even the occasional argument from the crew. But all she heard was silence, except for an animal of some kind crowing and Johns soft snoring. She glanced about the room, her eyes landing on a small window. She noticed how frost covered the window and how the sun was just now breaking through the old, now fading night sky. For a few minutes, she savored this short time of beauty and quiet. John had been right in saying that this would be a worth while trip.  
  
After a small period time had passed, she dragged herself out of bed carefully so as not to wake John. The first thing that she felt was the cold air once again. She went to the bag John had brought, hoping that she had something besides her long green shirt to keep her warm. Luck was with her and John had also been thinking about her well being. She found a black PK sweatshirt, which would be enough for her.  
  
After pulling on the sweatshirt and over her pjs, she went downstairs to explore more of the house. She first went back to the mantle where the collection of photos had been. She found the ones of John had that caught her attention the most.  
  
"I see youre up." Jack had walked up behind her, startling Aeryn.  
  
She turned around in surprise. "I thought everyone was asleep," she answered in English.  
  
"Well, Ms. Sun," he started, "Ive always been an early raiser myself. Something I picked up from being in the Air Force that I havent been able to shake since retiring."  
  
"Call me Aeryn, please."  
  
"Okay, Aeryn."  
  
"I didnt mean to intrude" Aeryn started to explain.  
  
"On what?" he asked. "You didnt interrupt anything at all."  
  
"I didnt?"  
  
"No, I had just gotten up myself. Only a few mintues ago. I was just about to make coffee, would you care to join me?"  
  
The idea of something new was extremely tempting to Aeryn. So after thinking for a few moments, she graciously accepted. Aeryn saw this as a chance to do something never done before, like a grand adventure.  
  
Jack led Aeryn into the kitchen and told her to take a seat. "So, Aeryn, why dont you tell me some more about yourself," Jack said.  
  
"Well, there really isnt much to say about me, Im sure John has told you a lot."  
  
"Actually, quite the opposite. He talked very little about you. He just mentioned that you two are very close and have know each other for four years."  
  
"I thought he would have told you a little more. We did meet about four cycles ago. I am a pilot and soldier by birth. When I met John, I tried to defend him against charges he faced," she explained, briefly flashing back to that time. "And in doing so, I was declared irreversibly contaminated and expelled from the Peacekeepers. Ive been with your son ever since."  
  
"Sounds like a quite a story, or the beginnings of one anyway." Jack got up and headed towards the counter top. "How would you like it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, theres different ways black, sugar and cream, milk, chocolate" Jack said.  
  
She hardly had to think. "Can I try the one with chocolate first?"  
  
"Okay. I think that choice is more suited for beginners than black." He smiled  
  
Jack made a cup mixed with melted chocolate and set it in front of her then made himself a cup and sat across from her. He sat her cup in front of her. "Thank you." She took the warm mug and carefully sipped it.  
  
"Well, Aeryn, what do you think?"  
  
Aeryn took a second sip, thought for a moment. And smiled, "Ill be asking for more."  
  
  
  
John was slow to come to come to his senses, a little unsure of his surroundings just as Aeryn had been when she got up. The first thing he realized was that Aeryn wasnt laying beside him and fear over came him. Fear that something horrible, beyond his power had fallen had befallen her. He instantly jumped out of bed, rushed to get his pants on and tee shirt and rushed down stairs. But as he headed for the door, he heard laughing, her laughing. He rushed into the kitchen and found her laughing warmly with his father.  
  
"Aeryn!"  
  
Aeryn looked up at him; her face was red from laughing so hard. "John! You're up!"  
  
"Just getting up what are you drinking?"  
  
"Coffee mixed with chocolate. Want some?"  
  
"Damn, that's a tough choice. Even though it seems to be forever since I've had chocolate, it's black for me." John walked to the counter and poured himself a cup. He took his seat beside Aeryn. "You on a caffeine high today, Sunshine?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Remember when I told you about a sugar high? Its about the same thing."  
  
"Oh! Ive just been talking to your dad for the past arn."  
  
"Really, about what?"  
  
"This and that, John, nothing much," Jack said. "How did you sleep son?"  
  
"Like I havent slept in ages." John took a drink from his cup. "How did you both sleep?"  
  
"Just fine," Jack answered.  
  
"Aeryn?"  
  
"Quite well actually, considering there was no arguing between Chiana and Sikozu and with Rygel not complaining of the witchs cooking. It was perfect."  
  
"Thats great. I wonder what today has in store for us."  
  
***********************************  
  
Jack went up town to get last minute supplies for dinner and Aunt Ruth started slaving over the stove, and with John and Aeryn having nothing to do, John found this to be the perfect time to spend some time with her. So they were sitting on the porch swing, Aeryn resting her head on Johns shoulder while they rocked.  
  
"You havent told me about your sisters yet, John," Aeryn said softly.  
  
"Well, whats there to say?"  
  
"Tell me what your Aunt told you yesterday."  
  
"Well, Karen, is married to a naval officer. Hes out on deployment right now. And Rachel, shes engaged to be married. Her fiancé is also in the military. An army sergeant, he is in Afghanistan. So youll only get to meet my sisters this year." John said. "And they should be arriving very soon."  
  
"I cant wait to meet them."  
  
And as if to mark her words, a yellow Mazda pulled up into the driveway. Out stepped two women, one looking like she was about 8th monens pregnant and a younger looking woman that looked very much like John. "Are those your sisters?"  
  
"Yep, that's them." He didnt get up to greet them though.  
  
"Why arent you going to greet your sisters? You havent seen them in over four cycles."  
  
"I think Aunt Ruth should tell them," John said, "It might be easier."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just listen, Aeryn."  
  
And she did. What Aeryn heard was Johns aunt shouting that his sisters were here. "Johnny! Johnny! Your sisters are here." Aeryn could hear her footsteps hurrying to the door.  
  
"One, two, three." John counted and Aunt Ruth just burst through the door.   
  
"John, go surprise your sisters."  
  
"I wouldnt think that would be such a good idea. Ive been dead to them for the past four years."  
  
"Oh, nonsense! Nonsense I tell you! Rachel, Karen! Come give your aunt a hug!"  
  
Aeryn and John watched the girls come up the stairs and give Ruth a hug. "Its nice to see you again, Aunt Ruth," Rachel greeted.  
  
"I hope youre making your world famous stuffing this year." Karen gave her aunt a hug.  
  
"Its nice to see both of you again this year. Your father is up town right now, he should be back soon. But in the meantime, we have a guest."  
  
"A guest?" Karen looked at Rachel.  
  
"Who could it be? President Bush?" Rachel joked.  
  
"No, your brother, John," Aunt Ruth stated.  
  
Both sisters burst out laughing. Aeryn looked at John and said in a whisper, "Why havent they noticed us yet?"  
  
"They will soon enough, Aeryn."  
  
"You two!" Aunt Ruth scowled. "John is here! Hes out on the porch swing with Aeryn."  
  
"Aunt, John was killed on that damn experiment," Karen said.  
  
"How could he possibly be alive?" Rachel said. "No one could had possibly survived it in the first place."  
  
John got out of the swing and walked up behind his sisters. "Well, I did survive."  
  
When his sisters turned around in disbelief, John added quietly, "Hi, girls."  
  
Karen believed it right away but Rachel on the other was a little more hesitant. But after Rachel saw Karen hugging and kissing her brother, she believed it a little more. And she finally greeted John.  
  
"How did you survive?" Karen asked in excitement. "Where have you been?"  
  
John answered, "A wing and a prayer." He now looked at Aeryn, seeing how distant she seemed, much like she had yesterday when he had been talking to his dad and aunt. "Would you guys excuse me a for a microt?" He made his way to Aeryn.  
  
"Microt?" Rachel asked her sister, confused. Karen just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
John sat next to Aeryn and called to his family. "Go on a-head. Ill be with you soon."  
  
Aunt Ruth immediately sensed what was wrong with Aeryn and herded her nieces into the house.  
  
"Aeryn, Baby, whats wrong?" John asked softly.  
  
"I feeling like I did yesterday," she said quietly in Sebacean, a little unsure if anyone else besides him would hear her.  
  
"Aeryn, why?"  
  
"I dont know! All I know is that Im really uncomfortable around your family."  
  
"You have no reason to be in the first place! Youre now a part of this family," he said softly again, giving her a small kiss. "All that matters is that I love you. Youre the only one is this frelled up universe that I love with all my soul. Just remember that, because thats all you need to know. I love you."  
  
She smiled, "I love you, too."  
  
"Now, is the woman who can't whup my ass ready to take on meeting the family?"  
  
She nodded, still smiling. "By the way, whens dinner going to be ready? Whatever your aunt is cooking smells really good."  
  
"Thats the best part, shes making her specialty, home cooked Pumpkin Pie."  
  
***********************************  
  
After the big Thanksgiving dinner, the group retired into the kitchen where John and Aeryn started their long tale of the past four cycles to the present.  
  
From Johns first day and how the crew was formed to Aeryns death and rebirth to Moya getting sucked down a wormhole, the two covered everything on the map. At the end of the tale, Johns family was both amazed and in shock to some degree. Jack was the one who was in most shock from hearing all the bad things John had gone through.  
  
"My God, John! How in Hells name did you manage to keep you shit together up there?" Karen asked.  
  
"Watch your language, Karen!" Aunt Ruth scowled.  
  
"Well, a bunch of luck, I guess. I really dont know. I guess Ive just been really lucky."  
  
"And, Aeryn," Karen pressed on, "What was it like to be dead?"  
  
Aeryn shrugged and answered, "I really dont like to talk about it."  
  
And so the questions went on until midnight when everyone decided to go to bed, but Jack and John stayed behind to talk about the baby.  
  
"So, youre going to be a father soon, huh, son?" Jack said.  
  
"Well, theres a little thing about that. The fetus is in stasis and Aeryn and I dont want to release until things cools down. Maybe in another year or two, but when we do, Aeryn and I plan to get married."  
  
"I want to certainly be there when that day arrives."  
  
"You will be. But we should be really getting some sleep. Aeryn and I have to leave before sunrise in four hours."  
  
Jack nodded understanding, "Im just glad that I know youre alive."  
  
John merely smiled.  
  
***********************************  
  
John and Aeryn said their final goodbyes to Johns family. There was a bunch of hugging, kissing and crying.  
  
"Well, John, this looks like it is good bye. At least we get to say good bye this time," Jack said. Johns sisters and aunt smiled sadly in the background.   
  
"Well, I have this little thing with saying goodbye, I dont, not anymore. So, Ill see everyone around. Hell, maybe we could even do this for Christmas up on Moya."  
  
"Well see," Jack said, a little nervously. "Aeryn."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want you to take good care of him up there. Im sure you know how Crichtons can be."  
  
"You can count on it, Jack."  
  
DArgos ship now could be heard coming down. "Thats our ride, everyone. Ill see you all later."  
  
And without anymore talking, John and Aeryn boarded the ship and went back home to Moya.   
  
***********************************  
  
"John, come to bed! Its late!"  
  
John walked to the bed he and Aeryn shared. He yanked off his clothes and jumped into a clean pair of boxers and crawled into the bed. "I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
John lay down and Aeryn followed, settling into his arms. "Nothing much, just about the past three days. You know, Christmas is coming, perhaps"  
  
"Well see. But Im tired and Im sure you are also. Can we go to sleep and talk about it later?"  
  
"Of course, Sunshine."  
  
-The End- 


End file.
